


Copia and Sexting

by GasolineGhuleh



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, Public Kink, Public Masturbation, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasolineGhuleh/pseuds/GasolineGhuleh
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Copia and Sexting

The screen before you went dark; the previews had finally ended and the movie you were waiting to see had begun. No sooner had the opening credits started to roll up the screen when you felt your phone, nestled between your thighs, buzz to life. You knew it was your Copia. You also knew you had to answer it. Checking behind you to make sure you were alone, you opened the screen to the dimmest setting.

“Good movie, I am hoping. Are you alone in there?” You bite back a laugh and text him back, assuring him that the movie had just started, and you would be with him soon. A few moments pass before you feel the vibration against your legs again. “Thinking of me, I hope?”

“Papa, I’m thinking of the movie, I’ll be thinking of you later,” you fire back quickly, becoming slightly annoyed with his persistence. This time a few more minutes pass before your phone goes off again.

“I am thinking of you…can you tell?” Attached to the text is a photo of your Papa’s leather clad hands gripping his thigh. The room he is in is dark, but this isn’t a surprise to you. A slight bulge is just barely visible at the apex of his legs. You breathe out a laugh- hardly believing he would choose to do this now, of all times. You cross your legs together and squeeze slightly to give yourself some stimulation and quickly text him back.

“Well now I’m slightly thinking of you. But I’m still focused on my movie!” You hope that your lie wasn’t as obvious to Papa as it was to you. It appears that it was, as the next picture he sends to you is his glove in his mouth, obviously having been tugged off of his hand…a move you found sexy every time. Before you can respond, a text from him appears alongside the image.

“Why don’t you catch the movie another time? Come and play.” You flush bright red and are briefly thankful for the dark and empty theater to conceal your embarrassment. A quick message back to him declining the offer sees you, once more, attempting to pay attention to the screen. Your heart is beating slightly faster, however, and that does not bode well.

One more vibration later earns you a very tantalizing image- Copia has unzipped his pants and the tip of his cock was sticking through the unzipped portion of his trousers, purple and dotted with precum. You feel your breath lodge in your throat as you stare at the lewd photo. Unwillingly, your hand trails its self down to the heat pooling between your legs. Damn him.

“Is that for me?” You text him back, hoping it isn’t too late for you to play along.

“All for you, if only you were on your knees to receive it.” Copia texts you back quickly, almost as if he anticipated your reply. The next picture he sends you is of his hand, ungloved, cupping himself with his thumb over the head of his cock. Another vibration brings you another text: “Maybe I should take you along with me on the leg of this tour, you can receive it nightly. Something to sort out after the movie, of course.”

A soft moan escapes you as you realize to your horror that you had been unconsciously touching yourself, legs spread to provide access to your roaming hand. You continue anyway, hoping against hope that no one else is sharing the theater with you. It seemed empty when you entered.

“Papa, when I get home will you take me?” You text feverishly, your hand moving faster on yourself. His reply is almost immediate.

“Yes. In every way you like. Are you touching yourself for me? Are you sliding your fingers along that place you want my tongue to be?” You drop your phone into your lap and bite the side of you hand to avoid moaning louder than you want. You feel yourself getting closer to your climax, and suddenly the need to cum is pulsing in your veins, louder, louder, LOUDER. The rush fills your ears as you clench around yourself, hard. Small sighs escape your lips even though you try so hard to contain them.

Eyes swimming with tears from the strength of your climax you open your phone to another text from your Papa.

“Thanks for the show. I’ll be waiting in the bathroom for an encore.”


End file.
